


Inverse Operations

by LivIsTyping



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Degredation Kink, F/M, Fluff, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Romance, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Smut, forced into awkward situations lol, frustrated obi wan, jealous/protective, obi wan is tired of your shit, you can barely keep your legs closed, you gon make obi beg hon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:35:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29971944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivIsTyping/pseuds/LivIsTyping
Summary: Achieving your dream of becoming a Jedi was the greatest thing to ever happen to you. Travelling to distant galaxies, escaping intense battles, learning to use the Force. Your master Obi-Wan is very proud of your progress but constantly reminds you there is more to being a Jedi than swordplay. You follow your master diligently, assisting him on every mission the Republic throws at you. You didn't anticipate how difficult it would get to conceal your feelings however....
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Reader
Comments: 15
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! :)
> 
> This is my first ever AO3 story. I've been a fanfiction fan for many years, but I'm constantly disappointed by the lackluster stories on Wattpad. I became inspired after stumbling upon guardianangelcas's account and reading her AMAZING stories. I am going to do my best to spell and punctuate everything correctly, but feel free to correct me when I'm wrong! The first chapter is a bit short because I'm curious if it will spark anyone's interest. However I have many plans for this story and hope you enjoy regardless!
> 
> Sincerely, Liv

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok people I'm gonna do my best to remain as close to true Star Wars universe shiz that I can but I'm def gonna make some stuff up so please don't yell at me :')

“Focus, for heaven's sake. We don’t have all day.” Obi-Wan is leaning against the wall of the Eta-2 Jedi Starfighter as you attempt to sense the annoying floating ball of death. Though he’s trying to sound authoritative, you can almost taste his smirk in the air. You reach out with the Force, extending your consciousness beyond your physical body, straining your ears. Your skin prickles with anxiety, sweat rolling down your neck in thick beads. You bounce on your toes slightly, trying to stay alert. 

“zzz...zzz...ZAP!!” You’re hit in the back of the thigh.  
“Ah!” You yelp, jumping up and rubbing the welt already forming. “I thought the blasts were supposed to be non-lethal.” You complain. Obi-wan snorts. “They are, but they’re meant to sting. There has to be some motivation or you wouldn’t bother deflecting the blasts.” 

You sigh with frustration and remove your blindfold. “I’m not getting anywhere with this archaic tech. I’m taking a break.”  
“Did I say you could take a break? Surely I didn’t take on a weakling as my protégé?”  
You turn to give a snarky response but are stopped short by the sight of him. The hum of the ship hurtling through space is the only sound, giving you little relief from the silence that ensues. He’s so casual in his Jedi robes and yet....the signature garb of your master does little to quell your discomfort. His left eyebrow is raised slightly in warning, and you gulp as your mind threatens to give you away, forcing you to use the only weapon of disguise you have: defiance.

“No, you didn’t, but I don’t care. I’m taking a break.” Heart racing, you turn with urgency, trying to escape while you’re ahead, but to no avail. You stop mid-step, unable to move your body. Suddenly you spin around against your will and are met with stern, cerulean blue eyes.  
“When you begin to take my lessons seriously I may consider allowing breaks…” he says, moving closer, “but considering how easy it is for me to manipulate you, I think it goes without saying who’s calling the shots here, hm?” He’s close, too close. You have to end this conversation and quick before he notices your eyes wandering to his lips, his beard, his neck…

“I was practicing for hours. The Force isn’t my forte, alright? We both know that. Fighting fist-to-fist is much more my style.”  
Obi-Wan sighs. “How will you ever learn if you don’t practice? I push you for your own good. I know what you’re capable of. You’ll get the hang of it eventually. Besides, there’s so much more to being a Jedi than fighting. You must learn to let go and open your mind. The Jedi are first and foremost peacekeepers. We strive for balance, harmony, and oneness with the Force.”

He releases you and places the blindfold over his eyes. You take a moment to release a shaky breath you didn’t know you were holding.  
“Watch me.” Obi-Wan extends his lightsaber and spreads his legs in a defensive stance. The training remote spins and darts erratically, but Obi-Wan deflects every blast easily, moving light on his feet. He remains so calm and focused that it almost looks like he’s actually predicting the remote’s movements. After a moment he removes the blindfold and hands it to you. 

“Lets try again, only this time I’ll help you.” You groan but do as he says. So long as you keep your cool, you suppose you can train for a bit longer. Only, as you take your stance, centering your feet comfortably and raising your lightsaber, Obi-Wan slides his arms around you until his hands encompass your own. His chest is against your back, slightly tense and achingly toned. You can practically feel each individual muscle through his robes, and his beard brushes against your cheek as he leans down to compensate for the height difference. 

This is a code red. DEFCON 1. Mayday mayday, she’s going down.  
“W-w-what…” you stutter, unable to maintain one cohesive thought.  
“I’m going to guide your hands to block the blasts. Perhaps this will help you get a better feel for it,” he says, with an undertone to his voice you don’t recognize. Irritation?  
You gulp and try not to move too much under him as he carefully guides your hands.

Suddenly he jerks them to the left and you feel your lightsaber come in contact with the blast. The sound was startling in this enclosed space, causing a small yelp of surprise to unintentionally escape you. Obi-Wan chuckles, the vibration across your back sending shivers down your spine. He guides you like this for a while, and you begin to acclimate yourself with this feeling in the air around you. It’s almost like electricity but softer and it buzzes in your ears and tickles your skin. No, now it feels more smooth, like water gently floating by. You guess that this is the result of Obi-Wan’s mastery of the Force.  
The Force confuses you immensely, but you begin to feel yourself move when Obi-Wan moves.  
“Good, that’s it,” he says, but his voice is almost raspy. Your heart rate picks up. You begin to feel yourself slipping again and try to pull away, but he’s not budging. “Oh no, you’re not done yet. You’re going to learn something from me today whether you want to or not.”

The close proximity mixed with his intoxicating evergreen scent cause you to meet your breaking point. One second more and Obi-Wan will surely find out you’ve already mastered the art of concealing your thoughts through the Force.  
Mustering up your strength, you wrench yourself sharply to the right just as Obi-Wan attempted to block, causing the blast to graze him in the forearm.  
His grip loosens just enough for you to escape his grasp.  
“Why would you do that?” he growls, scowling at you.  
“I’m done training. Goodnight.” You stomp dramatically through the door, only to return and offer one last comment,  
“Oh, by the way, I didn’t learn a thing.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greetings, earthlings!
> 
> Now, my friends, please enjoy Obi-Wan's point of view.  
> I love chapters like these, but please let me know what you guys think! 
> 
> Sincerely, Liv

Obi-Wan loves watching you train. The way you grimace with concentration makes him very amused, and your frustrated mannerisms always seem to spark his sarcasm.  
Right now you're attempting to block the attacks of his Marksman-H combat remote, a little item he brought along for just such an occasion.  
You are a very skilled individual and constantly shock him with your wisdom, strength and critical thinking. He feels as though there isn't much left to teach you, except that the Force itself seems to elude you entirely.  
You can move small objects and communicate through the Force, but your mind is so incredibly hard for him to understand. He’s tried searching your mind before, but it seems that your connection to the Force is being blocked by something, making reading you beyond facial expressions and social cues very difficult. He worries he may be missing something with your training, hence the impromptu lesson. He knows you hate being treated like a Padawan, but until you have a better grasp of the Force that is how he will treat you. 

You miss and take a hit to the thigh, whimpering dramatically. Obi-Wan responds to your whining but his mind is in another place. You interrupt his train of thought suddenly when you stop to take a breather, sweat dripping down your neck. Obi-Wan can see the defined bicep and tricep muscles in your arms as you stand at attention, causing him to shift against the wall slightly. You have your hair in two long braids, the smaller hairs escaping from exertion. Your lips are parted and you’re panting softly, the sound utterly deafening in such a small space. He nearly allows his mind to wander when he notices the color in your cheeks, but you stop suddenly and throw down your blindfold.  
“I’m not getting anywhere with the floating ball of death. I’m taking a break.”  
Ah, so she’s finally sick of it.  
“Did I say you could take a break? Surely I didn't take on a weakling as my protégé?”  
Obi-Wan tries to give a slight warning to the tone of his voice. He feels he conveyed his meaning very well as you turn, a rebellious look in your eye, and stop. You just stand there for a moment, your gaze softening as you shift your weight to each leg. Suddenly you blurt out, “No, You didn’t, but I don’t care. I’m taking a break.”

...What?  
Oh no, I don’t think so.

Obi-Wan reaches out with the Force as you try to exit and spins you around to face him. He takes a few steps towards you and says irritatedly, “When you begin to take my lessons seriously I may consider allowing breaks, but considering how easy it is for me to manipulate you, I think it goes without saying who’s calling the shots here, hm?”  
You struggle under his control and avoid his gaze saying, “I was practicing for hours. The Force isn’t my forte, alright? We both know that. Fighting fist-to-fist is much more my style.”  
The look of embarrassment and defeat on your face make Obi-Wan regret his sternness. He sighs and gives you a short lecture before releasing you. He decides that maybe you just need a little extra help. Perhaps a demonstration? He puts on the blindfold and instructs you to watch him. He proceeds to block every blow, using the Force to sense and anticipate the movements of the remote.  
Obi-Wan hands you the blindfold.  
“Let’s try again, only this time I’ll help you.”

Obi-Wan places himself behind you and slowly creeps his arms around you until his hands encompass your own. He suddenly becomes very aware of the possibility of getting hard against your back and has to strain against the new sensations. The silky fabric of your exercise clothes, your soft yet already battle worn skin, your small hands…  
Even your scent is making him dizzy. He wants to hold you tighter but fights against the urge. Gently he begins guiding your hands with his, wanting you to feel the way the Force moves him. A blast comes in contact with the lightsaber and you let out a cry of surprise, something oddly cute and feminine for someone so typically fearless. He can feel you breathe against him as you concentrate, your movements slowly melding with his own. This whole exchange is making his cheeks feel warm. Perhaps it's the simple fact of sharing the intimacy of the Force with you, but regardless his attempt at praise came out a bit breathier than intended. “Good, that’s it.”  
Immediately you tense up and try to break away from him. 

“Oh no, you’re not done yet. You’re going to learn something from me whether you want to or not.”  
Obi-Wan tries to hold you in place but you wrench yourself so suddenly that he doesn’t have time to block. A blast grazes his forearm, eliciting no reaction from him but annoying him nevertheless.  
“Why would you do that?” He says, more than a bit frustrated.  
“I’m done training. Goodnight.” You say as you stomp dramatically through the door, only to return and offer one last comment,  
“Oh, by the way, I didn’t learn a thing.”  
At this Obi-Wan’s eye begins to twitch. He nearly follows you out but he knows there’s no way you’d train anymore tonight anyway, so he lets you go. He takes a deep breath and rubs his hand down the length of his face.  
“That girl may just be the death of me,” he says before finally giving in and heading to bed. Tomorrow is a big day and he’ll need his rest.  
He’ll deal with the lack of respect from his padawan soon. Very soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oop, Obi caught a peek 👀  
> lol sorry this chapter is so short! I didn't want to keep y'all waiting 😖  
> I really try to write well so it takes awhile lol  
> I promise we'll get to the good stuff soon, but in the meantime I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Thanks for reading!❤
> 
> Sincerely, Liv

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> p.s. I'm changing the chapter names cuz I'm not creative enough lol

It’s not like you want to frustrate him per se, but it’s the only defense you have when he’s dangerously close to discovering your secret. 

Then again, maybe you do. 

As you lay in your small quarters trying to calm down from the “hands on” training Obi-Wan gave you, you realize some part of you likes getting a reaction from him. You begin to think back on all of the times you were deliberately difficult or annoying and smile in spite of yourself. You know it’s wrong, but the way his eyebrows furrow and his arms cross without fail make you almost giddy with the possibility that, if you pushed enough, he may do something about your disobedience.

You turn and groan into your pillow, fighting the primal urge to sate this burning in your stomach.

Eventually you begin to drift off, dreaming about distant lands and a certain auburn-haired Jedi…..

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Wake up, we're going to be late!”

You slowly blink your eyes open and grimace.

“What the heck, why is it so bright in here? I thought we were in space--”

“We were in space, and now we're on Coruscant. Now, hurry up and get dressed. We don’t have much time until we are to meet with the Jedi council.”

“You’re kidding.”

You blink up at him incredulously, only he just stands there impatiently.  
You can see that he took plenty of time getting himself ready as he looks practically spotless in his freshly washed robes, his unamused expression crowned by pristine hair that sweeps in a gentle wave.

“Are you really telling me that you didn’t bother to wake me?”

“Am I your mother?” 

Obi-Wan leaves you to stew in frustration as you frantically gather yourself, taking as many liberties as time will allow.

You had slept in your exercise clothes so you begin to tear them off of you, silently cursing the fact that you’ll just have to skip showering this morning.

You’re already down to your undergarments when Obi-Wan appears in the doorway.

“Oh and by the way-----STArs abOVE!! Why wouldn't you close the door?!” Obi-Wan smacks a hand over his eyes so violently that it makes a clap sound, and you can’t stifle the giggle that escapes you.

“Sorry sorry, I was trying to hurry.”

You’re glad he can’t see you smiling right now.

“Well, I-- I was just going to say that Anakin and Ahsoka have returned from their mission. Sorry for…that. I’ll leave you in peace. Though you really should hurry.”

He leaves quickly and shuts the door himself. You’re smiling for a totally different reason now, warm memories of Ahsoka and Anakin filling you with excitement. Having joined the Jedi around the same time as Anakin, you both became very close as you trained together under Obi-Wan.

You shared similar energies and got along so well. He’s like an older brother to you. You grin remembering all of the mischief you both got into, but your smile softens at how proud you are of him. 

He’s grown so much, and yet he’s changed so little. 

When he took Ahsoka as his Padawan you were nearly moved to tears to see him all grown up, taking on such responsibility. 

Ahsoka is equally as important to you. You feel motherly towards her, as she confides in you whenever she can. As a woman and a Jedi, you offer her comfort and advice. She is so very strong for her age, but uncertain of her abilities. You build her up whenever you can, for you remember what it was like. 

Responsibilities piled upon one another, harsh scrutinizing eyes wherever you look, everyone expecting so much from you.

“Jedi” is a title that comes with many burdens, and sometimes it pains you to see her big round eyes look to you for answers. 

You straighten yourself in the mirror and nod. You look acceptable at least. Rushing through the door you make your way through the ship and down the hatch, breathing in the fresh air.

“C’mon master, let's not keep them waiting.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok so life update: I work at Walmart in OGP, and I had to buy an elbow brace bc that job is so hard on my body 💀  
> I was writing part of this on my breaks though lol, I'm committed to updating as much as possible  
> also I intend to add more steamy scenes v soon, don't worry ;)  
> I know you're here for that good ol' slow burn anyways don't lie
> 
> a big thank you to my returning readers!! I love you guys!!
> 
> Also is anyone ready for the new Kenobi show bc I am not I am very much NOT
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy as always and hope you'll give me feedback!
> 
> Sincerely, Liv

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan thinks he's in charge lmaooooo  
> nah you thought  
> just wait  
> you'll see
> 
> (also side note: he doesn't know about her feelings yet, don't worry)

Obi-Wan walks beside you as you make your way through the temple, his long strides making it difficult to keep up.

You’re walking fast too though, as your eyes scan the halls for a sign of Ahsoka or Anakin.  
Eventually you reach the doors to the high council chamber; you’ll just have to meet up with those two later. You take a deep breath, hold your head high and relax your muscles. Then you enter.

A soft light streams through the windows behind the cloaked figures situated in a crescent; you can hear the faint noise of ships flying by outside.  
You take your place next to your master and you both bow low.  
“Welcome back.”  
Mace Windu looks at you kindly.  
“Your last mission went very well. We had the utmost faith in you both, but you’ve proven that you work together excellently, which is why we called you here. We have a very important task for you.”  
Mace Windu gestures to Yoda. You look at him with reverence.

“Important intel, we may have. Brought to our attention an opportunity, our informant has.”  
Ki-Adi-Mundi nods. “Yes, and we need you to meet with him and investigate. If what he says is true, this could give us a great advantage against the malicious General Grievous. “

You glance at Obi-Wan with restrained surprise. You both hate that piece of scrap metal.

“We’ve been given information that suggests our informant knows the location of Grievous’ lair. If this is true, we might finally be able to capture him.  
We need you to meet with our informant and get the rest of the story.”  
“Why didn’t he just tell you the location? We could go get the jump on him right now!”  
You pound your fist into your hand, determined and fired up. You’ve been ready for your fight with Grievous for a long time.

“Though we appreciate your enthusiasm, our informant requires compensation. After all, they may be taking a risk by offering this to us. A great risk. We are going to send a few clones with you to protect him until our plan has been executed.  
Now, this is the mission.”  
Mace Windu pulls out a holoprojector and a small blue planet appears, spinning slowly.  
“This is Nevarro, a volcanic planet located in the Outer Rim territories. Our informant has agreed to meet you there. You are to meet him at 0700 at this cantina two days from now.”  
The planet switches to a detailed interior.  
“Two days? You couldn't have given us more time to prepare?”  
Obi-Wan sends a message through the Force, a suggestion to watch your tone. 

“What my padawan meant to say was that we accept and will leave promptly. You can count on us.”  
…  
What?  
Did he just call you his padawan???

Oh no. Hell no. You might not be a Jedi Master, but you’re no padawan.  
He’s gonna pay for that one. 

Mace Windu escorts Obi-Wan out to brief him more thoroughly on the mission, so you excuse yourself and begin reaching out with the Force.  
Ugh. This is still pretty hard for you.  
Reading (or concealing) thoughts is no sweat for you, and sensing things about others is relatively easy, but when it comes to yourself, you’ve basically got nothing.  
You learned to conceal your thoughts from a young age out of necessity, but projecting yourself through the Force has proven to be almost impossible for you.  
Then again, you can’t really move things around either, so maybe you just suck at this part.

Nevertheless, you try to get a read on Anakin or Ahsoka, or perhaps allow them to sense you.  
You aimlessly walk down the halls and your footsteps echo and fade into the high ceilings.  
“Where are they? They can’t be too far--”  
There. You felt something. Yes, it’s him!  
You begin a steady jog towards the energy, turning corners and avoiding a few younglings as they run by.  
You’re getting closer, you can tell. He’s right around this bend--

“Hey kid. Long time no see.” 

You can’t stop the stupid grin that stretches across your face as you run to him. He captures you in a loving bear hug and ruffles your hair.  
“Dude, I’m a year older than you. Who are you calling kid?”  
He laughs warmly. “It’s nice to see you too, kid.”  
You make a face and stick out your tongue. He laughs even harder and clasps you on the shoulders.  
“You haven't changed a bit! Especially in height.”  
It's your turn to laugh now, and you try to fight the tears that threaten to break free. He’s so reckless and worries you sick, so seeing him alive and well puts your heart at ease.  
You missed him.  
“Master, I’m finished with the-----” Ahsoka begins, but when she sees you she gasps in shock and almost squeals as she hugs you tight.

“We missed you and master Obi-Wan so much!”  
You look down into those big blue eyes and smile, cupping her cheek fondly with your hand. It always amazes you to see her react this way as she’s so mature for her age. It silently fills a void from the loss of your own family. 

“We missed you too. More than you know. Unfortunately though, we don’t have much time together. Obi-Wan and I have a new mission, and if we are to meet our deadline we have to leave first thing tomorrow.”

“Aw, really? But you just got here!” Ahsoka frowns.

“I know. I don’t like it either, but you know how Obi-Wan gets.”

Planting your hands on your hips, you do your best impression of your master.  
“We’re going to be late. Hurry up. Don’t dilly dally. Must you walk so slowly? Why are you making that face?” 

You pinch the bridge of your nose and huff, eliciting a chorus of snorts and muffled laughter for your spot on performance.

“Everyone’s a critic.”

You turn on your heel and there he is. He heard the whole thing.  
Your eyes widen in horror and you hear Anakin whisper, “Nice one.”  
Ahsoka has her hand over her mouth but it does little to muffle her giggling.  
Only Obi-Wan begins to laugh, and it's the most beautiful thing you’ve ever heard. He shakes his head at this ragtag group he loves so much, and with the precious hours you have together until departure, you talk and laugh and catch up with your friends. 

As the sun sets on Coruscant, you watch the golden rays run down their faces and thank your lucky stars that you got stuck with them.  
Glancing at Obi-Wan, you reflect on how relaxed he looks now, whereas he’s usually under an immense amount of stress and responsibility. You inwardly promise yourself to help him in any way you can.  
You want to make him proud. To make his life a little easier, somehow.  
You want him to be able to laugh and let go like this more often.  
You aren’t trying very hard to conceal your fondness at the moment, and the feeling reaches him.  
For the briefest moment, he caught your gaze and felt your adoration.  
You smile brightly, and he easily bests you with his own dazzling grin.

Today was a good day.


End file.
